the legend of the taboo eyes
by kurithewolf
Summary: in a world were angel's and humans live together. a dark legend of a taboo dragon come's back a blue haired child who bares the TABOO eyes, and he must live as a knight for the noble's hated by every one, and grew up with a white haired and eyed child.
1. ch 1 the legend of the taboo dragon

in a world were angel's and humans can coexits.

were king's and queens's rule the land's, making there army strong and fighting other's to protect there own land and to fight for what they think is to be right.

it was said to be 200 years ago that angel's fell from the sky,

from the legend of the taboo dragon.

it was said that when the world was filled with blood and hate, a dragon was made from these emotion's only to wipe out every thing on the earth.

and when all the humans had given up hope, a young man who was said to have gold hair and blue eye's apeard from a light from the dark sky's.

and the word's that he spoke to the people were

"you seek help, and that is what i shall give you. but in return...

..i seek your prayer's"

and that is when it was said that the angel's fell from the sky to protect the humans.

and in the end the dragon was nothing but a bad dream,

and the people did as the man with golden hair said.

they gave there prayer's to him, and soon a place called a church was built.

a place were every one could come together to make there prayer's louder

for the man to hear them.

and given time, the angel's began to live with the humans.

humans even started to have angel children in there family.

over the years angel's were no longer able to live like people,

but to live as worrior's for the human noble's.

every angel or angelic child are taken away to any nearby noble's,

to become knight's to protect there town or kingdom.

and the children are taken to a place were they can grow up to become strong and fight for there king's and queens and for there people.

and with every angel come's a special power.

angel's are born with one power of justice,

but are never born to have dark powers of the devil.

and after 200 year's had passed...the taboo dragon's spirit was no longer happy with his end given to him by the angel's,

so the dragon gave his memories away to be born a new being

to live once more with new memories.

year 2016

:a small town not to far from "holy vale" :

the people were happy in this small town, and the children were happy.

but there was one child all the kid's hate...even there parent's were scared...

...a small boy at the age 5 was hated by all...even by angel's.

the child had short blue hair, and slightly light colored purple eyes

with a strang star shaped red marking in both his eyes.

his unholy angel wing's were as black as the dark shadow's its self,

just like the dragon from 200 years ago.

as the kid's gather around him, they would throw rock's and beat his gently

skined body with stitck's.

the child was even the one that took his parent's live's with his strange dark powers,

his powers with snake like body's with wolf like head's to them...and they ate any thing the child hated.

and for this fate the child's eye's were known as "taboo eyes" to all the towns people

and to all the children.

the lonely and unholy child was small and frail...and had not much to eat,

the only thing he could eat were the samll rat's that lived in the town..

..but the unholy child found it sad to eat such small pry,

because there life was hunted by the town cat's and did not need another threat.

and as the child sat on the groun curled up with his face in his arm's,

all the kid's gathed around him throwing rock's at him and beating him with stitck's.

the child's rag's for clothes were staind with dirt and his own blood.

the unholy child could not even cry any more..

..the child infact had never cried.

your such a freak, get lost before you eat some one you freak!

they shouted as they tortured the unholy child.

...stop it..., the unholy child mumbled oh so quietly.

what did you say? monster's have no right to talk!

the child shouted as he picked up a piece of glass to beat the unholy child with.

go away...the unholy child whisper's before his power's become unstable,

as the wolf like snake's made of purple energy come from the ground...

...and in the next few seconds...the kid's had gon quiet.

the only things left from the cruel chilrden was stain's of bright red every were,

from the floor to the walls of the building's the unholy child sat next to.

even he him self was covered in the red stains. but no body's left.

and soon the angel knight's of holy vale come for the unholy child,

but they have order's to not kill the child. but to take him to the knight academy,

but they have odrer's to restrain the unholy child.

:holy vale training academy:

a angel knight with long gold hair and green eye's gently took the child into a room were all the other kid's were held,

but as kind as the kid's seemed, the unholy child was put in a cell to keep the other kid's away from him, as the angel's were scared of the unholy child to kill the other's.

but with in the ofice of the academy was the same angel looking through the unholy child's profile.

i see...even his name is evil...Malus, the unholy angel born with taboo eyes.

i just hope the king is right about this.

he mumbled to himself as he looked out the window to his left as he watch the children learn how to use there magic.

Malus: i...i dint...i dint mean to eat them..."he whisper's to himself alone"

as the unholy angel sat in his cell alone, a child who was born with born with white eye's and white hair, sat by malus's cell on the cold floor.

oi!...you dont mind if i sleep here do you? the boy asked.

"..."

well...im going to sleep here any way.

the other kid's are so noisy, so im glad your quiet.

and as the white child layed down for a nap, the unholy angel raised his head slightly.

Malus: ...he...spoke to me...why? "malus questioned"

oh yeah. im luname, the white child replys.

Malus: ...malus...

Luname: ok malus, night. "the white child soon falls asleep"

an angel knight walk's up to luname with a very unpleased look to his face.

luname, why are you sleeping and not training? the angel said holding back his rage.

Luname: mm...because i hate training "he simplly replied with a sleepy look to his drawzy face"

why...you. you could see the angel's fist rise, and with that. there was no holding back his rage for the white child.

al show you slacking off! the angel shouted chasing the white boy around.

Luname: im sorry, im sorry! "he cried as he ran away not wanting to get cought"

as the angel with long gold hair and green eyes wathced them, he could not help but give out a small yet soft laugh.

the angel could only amagine how luname would grow up some day.

:to be continued

story and art by: kurit he wolf


	2. ch 2 the dark and stormy night

as all the angelic children in the academy train to use there powers.

the white angel only watches as the other angelic children work hard to become knights for the nobles in holy vale.

as the golden haired angel watched, he thought it best to comfrunt the white angelic child about training.

Luname. why are you not training with the other children?

he asked as he crouched to the child's hight with a warm smile.

Luname: ...mmmm...because i dont want to "he replied simply"

as the golden haired angel hears these words, he could only get these words out of his mouth. a-ah...i see...he could only think of how lazy this child was, but he knew every child needs time...even the lazy one's.

Luname: oi...mister, can malus come train? "he asked with a slight worryed face"

"its mister. masayoshi, he replied.

Luname: whatever...so can he or not? "he asked again geting board with asking the same thing with no reply"

Malus: "as he was curled up, his eyes could only widen from the shock of some one asking for his freedome"

Masayoshi: "as he hear's these words, he look's at malus siting in his cell.

he could see that even malus was a bit shocked at the idea"

l-luname...

Luname: ...i was told that god said, one who judge's is not to judge other's.

but only them self's..."he said with a slight sirius face, even his tone"

Masayoshi: a-ah...yes...he did...dint he?...very well then.

malus is to train...but he must be in your care luname.

and...if he kill's any one...he will have his life taken away.

Luname: sure, just let him out already. "he said geting tierd of talking"

as the lonly and unholy angel walked free of his cell...he was only staired at by all the children.

but. who could love such an evil unholy child

and as this lonly unholy and evil child walked free of his cell, a white child was waiting for him with a smile on his face.

Malus: why is he happy?..."he whispered with his head down"

Luname: soo...let me see them. "he said as though he wanted something"

Malus: ...see...what?. "he asked unsure of what he ment"

Luname: your eyes.

Malus: ...if...if i lift my head up...will you hate me? "he asked, scared of the what the white child with think him"

Luname: mmm...let me think...mmmm...just show me "he said as if he dint really care what malus asked"

Malus: oh...ok. "as he lift's his head, his eyes gave a slight red glow to them.

showing the white child his taboo eyes"

Luname: y-your eyes..."his eyes widen from shock"

as the unholy child looked at him, he began to feel scared that the white child was scared of him...it made him want to curle up and never come out of it.

Luname: there so cool.

to think that some one has eyes of history from the legend of the taboo dragon

"he said as if the legend was something awsome to remember, you could even see sparkles in his eyes"

Malus: "his face shocked at the reply from luname, his cheeks even had a slight pink blush to them" y-you...really think so? "he asked shyly"

Luname: yeah! "his face filled with joy" at least you arnt like me...nothing but white...

"his face frowned slightly with a bitter smile"

Malus: oh..."he noticed the white eyes and white hair on the white child"

i like it..."he said to reasure his friend"

Luname: yeah well...thanks, but i guess we need to train now.

Malus: yes...i cant cantrol my powers yet.

Luname: at least you know what powers you have. i still havent ben able to use mine

"he said with a big grin with his hand's behing his head"

Malus: i see...

after hours are spent, the moon had already plessed the earth with its light. malus and luname are the only children left training from being late, witch that would be luname's fault.

not that malus would mind since the others hate him any way.

malus still had a hard time cantroling his powers,

he was scared to use them because every time he did...some one lost there life.

Luname: man...im so sleepy, and i still can't use my powers

"he said with a worn out look"

Malus: ...

Luname: come on, let's go get something to eat. "he said with a big grin on his face"

as the two kid's took off for the door's of the academy.

they walked through a small hallway before coming to a food cort

were all the kid's were eating...but...the kid's become scared as the unholy child walk's into the food cort.

Malus: ..."his face shows nothing...but his feelings feel hurt

almost as if people looked at him like he really was the dragon..."

Luname: ...hahahahahahaha! "he could not help but laugh from the scared children"

Malus: ...why do you laugh? "he asked with a slight rage in his face"

Luname: because there face's look so stupid!

pffft hahahahaha! "as he laughs, he falls to the floor banging his fists on the ground laughing with slight tear of laughter"

Malus: is it...really that funny? "he asked looking down at luname.

finding him to be very strange" luname..."quietly and softly chuckles"

Luname: AH...y-you chuckled...hahaha! "grin's a big smile on his face"

as the white child and the unholy child grabbed there trays of food.

the white child had planty of curry on his plate finished with a glass of water...

...as for the unholy child...he only had what the white child gave him,

for the unholy child did not really know what food was, for he had only eaten rats all his life as a child.

Malus: ..."stairs intently at the pile of curry on his tray" ...

Luname: what are you doin? "he asked as he rised a brow"

Malus: i have never eaten this before..."he quietly replied"

Luname: hmm?...just eat it with that spoon by your left hand

"he point's with his right index finger"

Malus: oh...ok.."take's the spoon and pick's up some of the curry"

..."he gently sniffs it with his childy nose" it...smells...yummy.

Luname: "scarfing down his tray of curry"

Malus: "eats the small spoonful of curry" !..."his eye's widen"

this is...really good "as a pink color of blushes light's up his cheeks"

Luname: told you it was good "smile's with a face of, told you so"

as the night whent on, all the angelic children had gone to there room's to sleep away at the cold and quiet night.

but...as for the unhoyl child, sleeping in the dark was what he feared most.

as the unholy child sat in his room curled up under the sheets on his bed, he just wanted the darkness to go away...but soon he could hear the sound of the skys tears driping from the dark and loomy clouds hitting the window's of the academy room's.

Malus: ...its raining..."he whispered quietly"

in the dark and cold lonly room with only the sound of rain, the unholy child could hear the sound's of the thunder dragon raor from the skys, making big flashes of light with every strike of hos mighty lighting.

and with every raor of lighting and thunder, the unholy child gre scared and with the only thing going in his mind was.

"im alone...its dark...im hated by all...i dint mean to hurt them...im sorry"

were the only word's in his head.

he knew that there was no one in the world that liked him...not even angel's would pray or pless him with there holy powers.

but then...he relized...that child that brought him out of his cell...the white child.

"luname"

Malus: ...luna...me...he...set me free...and smiled at me...

and as another raor of thunder crossed the sky's, the white child was sleeping soundly, but as he rolled over.

he bumped into something in his bed, and looked at it with a drawzy look to his half awake gaze to the lump next to him.

Luname: nah..."rub's his eyes" malus...? what are you doing in my bed?

"he said with a big yohn"

Malus: ...im scared of the dark...and then the dragon of storm's started raoring

"he replied covering his ear's every time the thunder raored"

Luname: ugh...alright scaredy cat, just dont cling "he said geting back to his sleep"

Malus: "nods his head as he wathces luname sleep"

and with a loud and suden raor of thunder, the unholy child quickly shut his eyes and held on to the white child with slight tears flowing down his face.

Luname: malus. i sa- "the white child stoped his word's as he could see the unholy child weep a small flow of tears"

Malus: im scared...make it stop..."his voice choked up and shaking from the loud noices with his eyes shut tight. even he dint know he was crying"

Luname: ...geez...SIGH..."smile's sleepishly and pat's malus on the head, before he layed back down and held malus close as he closed his eyes"

Malus: "his eyes widen as he eyes began to glow a bright red color along with his cheeks, when he felt luname hold him close"

l...l...l-luname...

the unholy child had never ben shown such comfurt before, because every one hated him.

and as he was comfuted by thw hite child, he replied to the arm's of the white child with his arm's.

the night whent on.

the angelic children sleep soudly.

the gloomy cloud's soon fade, and the light's of lighting and the raors of the dragon have faded with the clouds.

and the unholy child and the white child sleep soundly in one another's arm's.

:to be continued

story and art by: kuri the wolf


	3. ch 3 a friend is always there

as the sun rose up inot the big blue sky, the angelic children awoke from there slumber of peace and bliss.

but one room was empty, the child from that room was gone.

as the angel knight called all the angelic children out to train,

the white child would rather sleep away.

Masayoshi: "walks into the room of the white child, he throws the sheets off only to find that the white child was not alone" m...malus?..."he quietly questioned"

Luname: nagh...oh, hay mister masa-something "grin's"

Masayoshi: its masayoshi "he relpied twitching his brow" Sigh...any way.

what is malus doing in here? "he asked"

Luname: oh, he got scared and came in here, i told him not to cling.

but he was clinging to me any way "he sad lookning at malus, only to smile back at the golden haired angel"

Masayoshi: ...! "his eyes widen from these words spoken to him"

Malus: ...l...luname? "he said as his eyes started to open"

Luname: good morning, cry baby "he smile's as he look's at malus"

Malus: g-good morning...luname "smile's with slight pink cheeks"

masayoshi could not believe what he was seeing from the unholy child,

he dint even think the unholy child could get scared, but now...smile!?

Masayoshi: j-just get ready to train with the other children, or you will be late again

"he said with a bitter smile, quickly making his way back to his office"

Luname: well, you herd him, let's go or we will be late like last time.

"he said quickly jumping out of bed"

Malus: ..."as he gor out of bed, he wondered why he was born with these eyes, or why he bared such evils powers...why...why me? he could only ask to himself"

as the unholy child and the white child walked down the hallway, the unholy child could not bare to see the faces of the other children, for he was scared of what they would do to him...say to him...he din't know why he was alive.

as the two children walked, the white child was leading the way since he has ben here longer then the unholy child has.

the walked into a dare that led them to the back of the building taking them to an open forest area were all the kid's were training.

Luname: cool, every thing is all wet now " he said as he happily breathed the fresh air around him from all the tree's and rain left on the leaf's"

Malus: the ground...its mooshy. "he mudered as he looked at the ground"

as the angel teacher came over looking at all the childeren looking at all of them in the eyes, he could not look at the unholy child.

today, you kid's are going to have to learn how to fight togethe as a team!

and i will pair you guy's up how i think it should be. he said as he looked at all of them.

now, the point of this is to see who will make it or not. so you will be a team of three making your way through the forest with nothing but your selfs.

if you and your team make it past the forest and to holy vale, you will move on to the next class of the academy.

now, to pare your team's up.

as he pared all the childeren there were only a few left.

malus, you will be teamed with heather and zak.

luname, you will be with lily and dante.

now go, you have ten days to get to your goal! he said flying off to holy vale to wait for the children.

Luname: good luck malus "he said with a big grin on his face, walking off"

Malus: yeah..."walking off with his team into the forest"

as all the teams walked into the forest, zak and heather plan a way to get rid of the unholy child to make a run for it...but what they din't know was that the unholy child could hear them talk.

after a long way of walking, the unholy child and the two crule children rest, the girl go's to fetch some water, and the boy go's to get stix.

Malus: ...its lonly...every one hate's me...maybe its better that i die here...

as the little girl come's back, she makes sure that the unholy child does not notice him...and soon. SPLASH. the unholy child was splashed with water from a bottle the girl had.

Malus: !...

Heather: i got him! "she shouted like she was giving out a signal"

Zak: Right "was a quick reply" now take this! "the child shouted as he came from the tree's to attak the unholy child with a large stick, hiting the unholy child hard"

as the unholy child falls to the mud, he was out cold only to wake up in the quiet and cold night of the moon's blessing light. and found himself covered in stains of red along with the mud along with bruises, and finding himself alone.

Malus: ..."picking himself off the ground, he walks trieng to forget the pain all over his body...but then he thought to himself. why bother trying?"

as the night got colder, you could feel the cold wind of the noth fairy blowing her wind through the forest, making things cold and windy.

the unholy child strugles as he find's himself to be hungry...and cold, unsure of what was going to happend to him...

some were far in the forest were the unholy child was, the white child sat by his campfire looking up at the star's in the dark sky.

Luname: ...they better not...or al track them down. "he murmured to himself"

as much time has passed, the white child and his team were walking up a small hill to get an idea on were they were.

Dante: hay look, its those kid's that were paired with that monster child. "he pointed ou with his right index fingure"

Lily: your right, but i dont see the monster child with them? "she replied"

Luname: !...you guy's go on without me, i have something to do "he said quickly heading to the children of the unholy child's team"

as the other to kid's noded, they took off hoping luname would be ok.

Zak: man, glad to be away from that monster.

Heather: no kiding.

OI! a shout from the tree's the to kid's were standing other said.

Zak: w-who's there!? "he asked getting scared"

Luname: "jump's down from the tree's only to great them with a face full of rage"

you...you guy's are the one's on his team...SO WERE IS HE!? "he shouted with his eyes stairing deeply into the other children's eyes, giving them a drak deep and dreadful stair of hate"

Heather: i..i...waaaaa! "cry's and sob's"

Zak: y-you mean that m-m-monster? w-we beat him up and left him for dead

"he said trieng to get his cool back"

Luname: is that so?...your going to regret that..."he said with his tone getting deeper and a look in his eyes as though you could see your own death"

as the unholy child walked with a mindless look to his face as he walked with an empty belly and wounds all over, still with the an opened wound on his head.,

the the cold wind blowing still blowing.

as the unholy child walked, he hears a boosh swaying as though there were something in it.

Malus: ..."as he looked at it, he wondered if it was those kid's again, come back to hurt him some more"

as the unholy child staired at it, a child born with white eyes and white air came out covered in red stains...but he had no wounds, only the stains.

Malus: "his eyes widen from the shock of seeing the white child"

Luname: malus, there you are. "he said with slight worry in his face"

you look bad "now speaking with a worried tone in his voice"

Malus: ...luname...why...did you...luname! "he cried as he leaped at the white child to rap his arms around him, with his face in tears"

Luname: its ok...im sorry...your ok now. "he said with a smile to his face as one hand helod the unholy child's back and the other gently stroked the unholy child's head, keeping away from the wound"

as the unholy child sobbed in the arms of his white friend, the warmth if the white child's arms made him feel safe, and the white child felt safe knowing his unholy friend was ok, and as long as the two were with the other, every thing would be ok.

after all...that's what friend's are for. right?

:to be continued

story and art by: kuri the wolf


	4. ch 4 growing up with you

as the white child gave warmth and fomfurt to the unholy child,

the white child could hear a young girls voice calling out to the white child.

Luname: is that...miharu? "he sadi looking out into the forest"

malus had never herd of the name before, or even the fact that luname knew other people that were not him.

a girl about the age 6 like luname came over.

she had pink hair and aqua eyes, and she had a cute little green dress with white frill at the botom of it, with white sandles on her soft feet.

Miharu: luname, there you are, i wa- "her eyes widen from what she see's"

Malus: ..."he could only think that she was scared of him"

Luname: miharu, what is it? "he asked with a unpleased look to his face"

Miharu: y...y...ya...oi...YAOI! "she cried as her cheeks turned a rosey red color with her hand's to her cheeks, you could see the hearts in her eyes"

Luname: EH!? "looking at the girl only to realize the girl was talking about malus being in his arm's"

i-its not what you think!

Malus: ?...

Miharu: luname, i had no idea you had such taste "she said with a big grin on her face blushing with her hand behind her back"

Luname: STOP IT! i-its not like that! "he shouted waving his arms around with rosey red cheeks on his face"

Malus: i dont...get it..."he mumbled holding onto luname"

Miharu: and on top of it, you have like the lonly kind, witch is super kawaii and you even took the live's of those kid's who hurt him to "she said taunting luname as she was also in love with the idea" you have a such a bad boy streak "she giggled with rosey red cheeks with hearts in her eyes"

Luname: "his face now filled with rage but also blush"

S-STOP IT!

the girl could only giggle as luname would yell at her, and malus could not understand why she was not scared of him, or what she was talking about.

Miharu: oh. malus is it? do you remember me?

Malus: ?..."as he staired at her, he realized she was the girl named lily"

l...lily...

Miharu: yeah, but that's my last name, miharu is my first. "she smiles at malus even though he bares the taboo eyes"

Malus: !...your not...scared of me? "he asked unsure of why she does not hate him...but then...luname din't hate him ether"

Miharu: malus...monster's are people who hurt others for no reason.

monster's like to hurt people.

but...you don't like hurting people do you?

Malus: ..."shook his head left and right slow"

Miharu: so then, you not a monster "she warmly smiled"

luname and miharu smiling as malus blushes a pink color giving them back his smile as they all walk together, threw cold wind's, thew a long forest, eating and camping out together making there way to holy vale, and finally after a long few day's...they make it to holy vale, only some of the kid's made it back...but...two of them lost there live's to the white child for what they did.

and after all of there hard work, day after day, night after night.

it has ben 10 years since the unholy child had ben at the academy were he first met luname and miharu.

but now malus and luname have ben knight's to holy vale for the past 10 years together with luname at the age 16 malus 15 and miharu at the age 16

but the girl miharu was taken to Holy Ground Garden.

a place not to far from Holy Vale, witch the two land's had an were friend's for 4 years and still are, witch is why miharu was sent there to help them for who knows how long.

and so it was a stormy night that luname was doing one of his job's as malus had already gone home waiting for luname in there apartment.

Luname: Akua namida! "he cried shooting water at the assassin's stright through there face's"

take this you stupid angel! he shouts throwing a knife at luname's shoulder.

Luname: tsk. "he quickly replied. stopping the knife with his water, and throwing it back at the assassin"

as all the assassin's were taken out, the white angel could finally go home, he flew quickly htrew the stom knowing it was only going to get ugly for him.

angel's with lighting powers should not be hit with lighting...and that is what would be striking soon in this nasty weather.

Luname: aa-...aaaah-...ACHU! "he sneezed rubing under his nose with his finger rubbing of whatever was left under his nose" geez...i better not cetch a cold. "he sad with a very displeased look to his face"

as the storm dragon grew angry, he could only raor such loud thunder, and strike harsh and powerful lighting in the sky.

and the unholy child scared under the sheets curled up.

he awaited his white friend, and hoped that he would make the darkn and lonly room go away, along with the scary storm.

Malus: ...im 15...and i still hate storm's..."he mumbled as he shut his ears and eyes tightly as the loud thunder raored in the sky"

and after slamming the door open.

luname had come home shivering and quickly try's to dry off.

malus does his best to help luname...but he got scared every time he could hear the thunder dragon raor.

but luname dry's quicker then anyone ells because he can take the water right off with his water powers.

Luname: your still scared of storm's? "he questioned, and he then found it to be funny seeing a 15 year old boy, scared of storm's" hahaha!

Malus: d-don't laugh. "he said trying not to hide his face from luname's teasing, causing him to blush pink cheeks"

Luname: calm down...any, im ready for bed, night. "he said with a slight chuckle in his voice, as he got ready for bed. he only wore his pant's and nothing ells"

Malus: o-ok..."he said shaking covering his ears and shutting his tight"

its so dark...its scary...i don't like the dark. "he whisper's to himself oh so very quietly as he was curled up in the coner on the apartment walls"

as luname rolled over in bed as he had already fallen asleep half way.

he bumped into something in his bed...withch felt just like the other bump when he was 6 years old, back at the knight academy.

Luname: malus...? "he said with a yohn in his reply, with a drawzy look on his sleepy half awake face"

Malus: make it go away..."he said with his eyes shut tight as he layed next to his white friend who layed next to him"

Luname: ...Sigh...come here. "he said with a warm smile as he put one arm on his unholy friend's back pooling him close, causing the unholy child's face to feel the white child's bare chest" you can sleep here tonight. "he said laying his head back down closing his eye's"

Malus: "his eyes widen from the warmth he was feeling from luname's body heat coming from his chest, he could even hear the sound of a the heart's music beating gently in his friend" he's so warm..."he whispered oh so quietly, as his cheek's started to heat up into a rosey red color"

and as the two friend's held onto one another.

the unholy child could sleep without fear of the storm, but to sleep peacefully in the arms of his white friend, who had ben there for him every since they had met, even though he was said to be a monster...the white child treated him with warmth and kindness...it made the unholy child feel warm and happy.

the unholy child could only hope that, one day, everyone would treat him like a noram human, just as the white child did.

:to be continued

story and art by: kuri the wolf

akua namida, is, aqua tears, in japanese

yaoi, is like another japanese term for, boy love.

like when, two boy's are in love.


	5. ch 5 the girl comes back

as the bright and warm sun had risen.

the two friend's were sound asleep in bed, and a old face to Holy Vale had shown up at the door of these two's apartment.

a knock on the door was made...but only to be ignored by the to sleeping angel's.

helo!? is any one home!? a shout was made from behind the door...but still no reply from these two sleeping angel's.

but the shout had sounded light a girl's voice.

that's it! i know your in there! the girl shouted as the door was kicked down by the might of the girls foot.

alright luname, get up! the pink haired girl shouted before ripping the sheets over the bed off, only to find the white angel sleeping very closely with the another boy.

her aqua eyes widen to the sight of the two.

KKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA! the girl shouted waking up both the angel's in bed.

her face a bright red, and hearts in her eyes.

YAOI! i always knew you two were in love! the girl said sounding like a fan-girl about the two boy's sleeping together.

Luname: ugh...m...miharu!? "his drawzy face is shocked from the sight of miharu"

Malus: who?..."he asked not very sure of who she was"

as the pink haired girl with aqua eyes stood there, with her long hair in to ponny tails weearing a black slim suit under a white dress like armer, the white armer also had gold trim and a red gem in the middle of her chest, she also had white short boot's with gold trim.

Miharu: malus...y-you dont remember me!? "she said with big weepy puppy dof eyes with slight tears"

Malus: ...no. "he said bluntly with a look of, i dont really care, as he held onto luname's waist"

Luname: miharu, from the academy. "he said hoping that malus would remember who she is"

Malus: ...i think i remember? "he said with a ansure look on his face"

Miharu: ow...that really hurt's "she said sobing in a corner"

Luname: any wahy. miharu, how did you come back to holy hale?

Miharu: well...i finished my job there, so they said i could come back here if i wanted, so here i am "she said with a warm smile on her face"

as the unholy angel looked at her smile, he then remembered a pink haired girl with aqua eyes in the academy with the same smile.

Malus: ...miharu...i remember you now. your the one who was friend's with luname and said that i was not a monster...you also said something about yaoi then to...what is yaoi luname? "he asked as he looed at him"

Luname: um...its nothing, just something girl's like to talk about "he said with slight blush in his cheeks scratching at the back ih his head"

Malus: oh "he wanted to tell luname his dream...but now was not the time"

luname...w...what am i to you?

Luname: !...m-malus...

Miharu: oh...my...gosh..."her face burning a bright red" he must want to know if you love him, and would marry him! KYAAA! "she said falling over with a nosebleed from the thought of them together"

Luname: M-Miharu!...ugh...malus, you like a little brother to me "he said with a warm smile on his face as his right hand gently pated the unholy child's head"

Malus: r-really? ...that...that make's me happy "he said with slight rosey red cheeks as he made a wram smile with his eyes happily closed from the white angel's touch"

Miharu: now get dressed, the king told me to tell you guy's that were going on a mission, so come on!

Luname: grate...ok. "he replied with a very lazy look to his face"

as the unholy angel put his close on. he had a long sleeved white jumpsuit that hugged his body with gold trim with the end of the sleeve's going over his midle finger with a red gem on the front of his hand's and neck, and had a gold sholder plate on his left shoulder with a long red sach draped down from underneath it, and had a large long black gold trimed sash around his waist, and was wearing short black boot's, and only had is long soft blue hair hang in the back, and to finish at all off.

he has a smal gold plate near his shoulder plate with a pegasus on it, the pegasus is the mark of Holy Vale, and mhiaru hand her's on the gold beelt around her waist.

luname put on a black scarf and had a gold headband like crown on his forehead with a red gem on it, and the tip's of it drooped down.

it almost made him look like a noble. he put on black pant's with white flower pattern's at the botom with dark brown boot's under them.

and he put on a white black trimed opened vest with black flame print at the botom of it with three gold bangls on etch rist, and was ready to seet out with the fan-girl and the unholy angel.

:to be continued

art and story by: kuri the wolf

well...not all the art, for i shall be using base's some time's to ^^"

thus, not every thing i draw is mine for this story.

but tis story is is all of mine


	6. ch 6 the taboo dragon still live's

as the three friend's walked out of the apartment.

there wings sprouted from there back's. white angelic feathery wing's,

but the unholy angel had deep unholy black wings.

as the three angel's flew hight in the beautiful clear blue sky, they took off...but were are they flying to?

Luname: uh...miharu "he said with lost look to his face"

Miharu: yes? "she replied happily"

Luname: were are we going? "he questioned"

Miharu: were going to Halo Town! "she said with a delighted face"

Mula: why?

Miharu: because the king said, The town there said they would make an alliance with us if we could get rid of the hounting's going on there "she said looking at them as she flew back-words"

Luname: Holy Vale could use a new alliance "he said simply"

Malus: ..."nodded to agree"

Miharu: "as she had stopped talking from her friiend's reply's, she could not help but notice that the unholy angel did not talk much...and when he did, he was oh so very quiet about it when he spoke"

as the three friend's made there way to Halo Town, and spoke to the the myaor of the houted town, and were off to find out why the town was hounted.

to they split up to look for cluse, luname and malus went one way and miharu went the other, for luname did not want malus to go alone just in case...because of what happend last time when they were kid's...but malus would rather go alone this time

Malus: luname...can i go alone? "he asked turning around to look his friend in the eyes, to show that he was not playing around"

Luname: malus...if that's what you want "he said throwing his hand's behind his head, and walking off, a bit worried though"

Malus: thank you...luname..."he whispered as he walked deeper into the forest"

as the unholy angel walked in the forest, his taboo eyes could see what other's could not not...he could see many, many, and many more spirit's...

he could see that all the spirit's were looking at him, as if they knew he could see them...they did not like that.

and the unholy child could only wathc them.

Malus: ...why are you not in peace? "he finally asked the spirit's"

the human and animal like sprit's did not reply, but the dragon like spirit relpied to the unholy angel, and spoke these words, So your alive again, eh taboo dragon?

the unholy angel did not understand what the spirit was talking about.

Malus: what do you mean? "he asked the dragon spirit"

the dragon spirit laughed as he he spoke the words, What do you mean you dont know!? dont you remember? you through away your memeories to live again.

the sprit said looking at the unholy angel, ande then speaking once again,

But i guess that's why you dont know, and now your even in a week little angel body.

as malus peiced together every thing...he now knew that HE was THE TABBO DRAGON, the dragon that killed everyone and was taken away by the angel's, and through away his memories to live once again.

Malus: RRRRAAAAAAAAGH! "he cried as his head began to hurt as though he something was burning and pounding his head"

...eat them...there only spirit's...

...eat them...eat them...

...EAT...THEM...EAT THEM ALL!...

as the taboo angel had blacked out...he awoke with his eyes glowing a bright red color with a blank face.

darkness shrouded the forest, and all the spirit's had become scared of all the black wolf like creatures coming out og the ground.

Malus: ...eat them all..."he whispered right before the wolf like creatures made of darkness attacked the spirit's"

as the dragon's spirit could not get away, his last word were, Have you gone mad!?

and soon...all the 100 spirit's were gone just like that...

Malus: ...eat them all..."as he walked through the forest, trying to make his way back to the village"

as all three friend's had split up,

Miharu was near the river of the forest, Luname had just left malus...

and malus was going out of control...and if anyone were to find out,

malus would have his life taken away...forever...

:to be continued

story and art by: kuri the wolf

well...i dint really mkae to much for it, and most of them were base's ^^;


End file.
